


I Win

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sort of Christmas commentfic. I wish I could remember why I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win

Jack bent down to gather his socks and underwear from their pre-sex landing places. Something under the bed caught his eye. Something gold and shiny. "What's this?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Carter was still in bed, sprawled out on the comforter naked except for one leg warmer. Jack wasn't sure when they came back in style but he wasn't complaining.  
  
He pulled the package out and held it up so she could see it since she obviously wasn't going to make an effort to move. "This."  
  
Carter rolled over like it was a lot of work and pulled the covers over herself. "I don't know," she said. "It's not mine."  
  
"It's in your house."  
  
"So?" Carter was unimpressed with his deductive skills.  
  
"Under your bed."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything."   
  
Like hell it didn't. She thought she was smart hiding his present in a place so obvious he wouldn't think to look there. But she hadn't counted on his well placed socks. "You can't out-sneak me, Carter."  
  
Carter wasn't ready to admit her failure. "I think I can," she said.  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and Jack totally wasn't watching her breasts. "Obviously."   
  
Wait. That was too easy. Carter would never give up that easily. Jack started to worry. "Is this going to explode if I open it."  
  
Carter looked shocked at the mere suggestion of an explosion. "Of course not," she said. "Open it."  
  
There was no way in hell he was opening the damn thing now. "Nice try, Carter." Jack placed the festively-and wasn't it just a bit too festive anyway-wrapped package back under Carter's bed. Carefully, because he hadn't been kidding about the explosives.  
  
His real present was probably somewhere wrapped in newspaper or trash. Something unexpected. Carter wasn't stupid after all.  
  
Jack spent the next week digging through Carter's house but her secret hiding place was too secret for him. Hell, it might be hidden in another dimension under her bathroom sink. Carter was tricky like that. All those brains and all that alien technology at her disposal.  
  
He finally gave up when she threatened to set his present on fire and leave the ashes in his stocking. Carter was mean, too.   
  
Christmas came, as it always did, whether he found his presents or not. He'd been a lot better at the actual finding part when he was twelve.  
  
Jack rushed out to the living room as soon as he realized he was awake to search for the gift she'd been taunting him with all month. He recognized it immediately as the might-explode-shiny-package that had been gathering dust under her bed. There was a tag tied to the ribbon. That hadn't been there before. Jack flipped it over. 'I win.' It declared.   
  
  
"Sneaky, Carter. Very sneaky," he murmured to himself.  
  
He left the box on the table, deciding to make coffee and lure her out of bed before opening it. She would appreciate that and it might make her less angry when she found the Snake in a Nut Can he'd put in her stocking.


End file.
